Él y yo
by Aiko Tsundere
Summary: Kamijo relata lo que sucede tras bastidores entre él y su hermoso guitarrista Hizaki después de intentar pasar algo de tiempo con él luego de las últimas vacaciones de verano. Su vida diaria, sus emociones, sus discusiones, sus vidas; eso y algo de sadomasoquismo es lo que Kamijo logra decir de todo lo que sucede entre él y Hizaki.
1. La esperada cita

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde el día en que salimos solo los dos. Siempre estábamos en cuestiones relacionadas con el trabajo y con otras personas alrededor. No podía disfrutar de su compañía plenamente porque no estábamos solos. No me malinterpreten, me gusta estar con los demás miembros de la banda y con el staff, disfruto mucho el tiempo que paso con ellos pero es que él es diferente. Él es especial. Él es él.

Hacía días que estaba planeando el encontrar la excusa perfecta para poder invitarlo a salir. Él es de las personas que gusta salir a pasear pero solo si es a un lugar relajante, donde pueda recuperar sus energías, donde pueda estar en contacto consigo mismo o donde pueda aprender o encontrar un reto personal. Mi mente estaba al borde del colapso porque tuve muchas ideas de sitios adonde poder llevarlo pero… a veces mi indecisión es mi peor enemiga y me juega sucio. Cuando estaba a punto de llamarle, me entero que ya se había ido a la playa con Yuki. Pensé que estaba bien, que eso me pasaba por dudar tanto, pero que igual cuando regresara al día siguiente entonces podría decirle para ir a un onsen y pasar un fin de semana alejados de la civilización, más o menos; pero… ¡boom! Resulta que el señorito no se regresaba ese día sino dos días después y para completar se había ido a un onsen con Yuki. Estaba a punto de sentir que quien sobraba en la fotografía era yo.

Si hubiese sido mi antiguo yo, hubiese invitado a otra persona al cine, a cenar, a cualquier sitio pero solo para darle celos y darle una cucharada de su propia medicina. Pero no, lo hice una vez y dije que no lo volvería a hacer. Esa única vez me dejó un mal sabor de boca. El que se enamora primero pierde, eso es lo que dicen… y tienen razón.

Ya tenía las entradas listas desde hace semanas. Pero a pesar de eso no le había comentado nada porque estaba esperando el momento oportuno. Lo malo es que si seguía esperando, capaz y pasaba la fecha del concierto. En el escenario soy un príncipe vampiro muy seguro de mi mismo pero en realidad, y sobre todo con él, soy el príncipe de su reino.

Sabía a que hora regresaría de su viaje así que solo esperé media hora y lo llamé. Su voz sonaba cansada pero si no lo hacía en ese momento no lo iba a hacer nunca, tuve ganas de colgar el auricular cuando escuché el tono, estaba actuando peor que un adolescente.

- ¿Aló?

- Hola Hizaki.

- Hola Kamijo, ¿cómo estas?

- Bien, gracias ¿y tú?

- Muy bien, gracias. Descansé mucho en esas mini-vacaciones. Ya mis energías están al tope nuevamente.

- Me alegro. Que bueno que hayas descansado.

- Si.

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la conversación. Conociéndolo como lo conozco sabía que no me iba a ayudar a salir de ese silencio, tenía que hacerlo yo mismo. A él le gusta tener el control incluso en las conversaciones telefónicas.

- Princesa, ya que estas recargado totalmente. ¿Me concederías el honor de asistir a un concierto conmigo?

- Suena interesante. ¿Un concierto de quien?

- El de Moi dix Mois. Mañana.

- Me parece bien. Tengo tiempo que no escucho tocar a Mana-san. ¿A que hora nos vemos en BLITZ? –dijo sin chistar–

- No. Yo te iré a buscar. Antes de ir al concierto quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

- ¿A qué hora vendrás?

- Luego te digo.

- ¿No me lo vas a decir?

- Nos vemos mañana.

Terminé la llamada abruptamente. Él puede parecer una delicada y hermosa princesa pero es alguien dominante y con tendencias al S&M. Cosa que no me molesta para nada, he de admitir. Puede que el corte de esa llamada me acarree algún tipo de… lección. Pero eso lo veremos mañana.

Su piel es tan blanca y tersa, su largo cabello invita a acariciarlo de punta a punta y sus labios tan besables… esos que cuando hablo con él tengo que luchar para no quedarme viéndolos fijamente y luego pegarme a ellos cual imán.

- Sabía que me ibas a venir a buscar temprano pero no que sería TAN temprano. –dijo Hizaki acostado de lado mientras me veía mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en su mano–

- La idea era despertarte como una princesa, lo intenté y no funcionó. Esta princesa no se despierta ni con un despertador.

- Déjame. –me dijo mientras me golpeaba con su almohada–

- Estaba tan tranquilo admirándote que me quedé dormido. Por una parte esta bien porque tenemos tiempo sin amanecer juntos.

- Pero eso no es mi culpa. –objetó mientras me daba la espalda y se sentaba en su cama para levantarse-.

- Cierto, –afirmé mientras rodeaba su cintura con mi brazo y lo traía de regreso a la cama para abrazarlo por la espalda– el culpable he sido yo y hoy busco resarcirme. Así que desayunaremos acá y saldremos todo el día.

- Pero creo que para hacer el desayuno me debes soltar. –dijo mientras me daba una leve palmada en mi mano-.

- Podemos intentar cocinar así y darle un poco de emoción, ¿no crees? –pregunté mientras lo abrazaba mucho más-.

De repente Hizaki soltó mi agarre, se volteó y se sentó encima de mí. Y mirándome muy sensualmente dijo, acercando su rostro al mío.

- Prefiero que la emoción me la des de otra manera. –y al terminar de hablar se lamió sus deliciosos labios-.

- Primero vamos a desayunar porque ya tengo hambre. –lo bajé de encima de mi y me fui a la cocina. No volteé a verlo, de seguro su mirada era de todo menos tierna–.

Logré bajarle el mal humor por el desplante de la mañana después de varios intentos. No quería que se arruinara el día que tenía planeado. Quería resarcirme, quería disfrutar este día con él. Solo con él. Y mucho más después de esos rumores malfundados de que había problemas entre nosotros por lo del hiato y muchas cosas más. Esto no lo hacía por esas personas que vivían solamente para crear rumores; lo hacía por nosotros. Sabía que a pesar de ser muy demandante y posesivo, Hizaki también era un poco inseguro y ese tipo de cosas, a pesar de ser mentiras, siempre lograban adherírsele al corazón hasta que salían a flote en alguna discusión. Y yo no quiero llegar a una discusión para que me pueda decir lo que puede estar preocupándolo.

Fuimos al parque, nos acostamos en el verde césped y luego leímos los libros que compramos en la mañana camino a donde nos encontrábamos. Yo estaba sentado apoyando mi espalda de un árbol totalmente relajado y él estaba acostado aún pero usando mis piernas como almohada. No cambio esos momentos con él por nada del mundo. En un momento dejé de leer, coloqué mi libro a mi lado y comencé a acariciar su cabello suavemente. Me gusta mucho hacer eso, me gusta tocarlo, sentirlo.

- ¿Qué haces? –me preguntó-.

- Veo el paisaje. –le respondí sin mirarlo-.

- El paisaje ¿no?

- Si, el paisaje.

Tomé mi libro, lo abrí y ocultándonos tras el, y le robé un beso. Él solo se lamió los labios. _Que rico el paisaje _fue lo único que dijo.

Almorzamos, hablamos de todo lo que no habíamos hablado en días, brindamos por el futuro incierto pero prometedor que tenemos frente a nosotros y si no hubiese sido por las demás personas en el restaurante, lo hubiese besado en ese mismo instante. Me tuve que conformar con rozar sus dedos suavemente sobre la mesa mientras lo veía a los ojos. Él solo le dio un sorbo a su bebida y se lamió sus labios muy lentamente. Que hombre tan sensual.

Lo llevé de compras, no estábamos vestidos como para asistir a un concierto. Compramos nuestra ropa y nos fuimos al concierto. Mana-san estuvo increíble, igual que Seth, K, Sugiya y Hayato. Disfrutamos mucho del espectáculo, creo que pasamos bastante desapercibidos. Lo que más me gustó fue que mientras el lugar estaba a oscuras, aproveché y le besé el cuello a mi princesa. Pude haber hecho más pero… muchas personas a nuestro alrededor y la única persona que puede escuchar sus gemidos y ver su cara de insaciable soy yo.

Al momento de salir del sitio del concierto lo llevé a cenar, teníamos que sellar esa noche con broche de oro. Fuimos hasta el restaurant de un hotel muy famoso, lo que él no sabía era que había reservado una habitación en ese mismo hotel. Le pagaría lo que le quedé en deuda en la mañana. Haré muy feliz a mi dominante princesa.


	2. En el hotel

Listo el segundo capítulo por fin. No estoy segura que el lemon haya sido el mejor que he escrito pero bueno... falta el del capítulo que viene. :P

Enjoy!

* * *

Entramos a la habitación. Y mientras yo colocaba los paquetes en la mesa, mi hermosa princesa se dirigió a la ventana a admirar el paisaje. Él adoraba la vista aérea y nocturna de la ciudad. Encendí un cigarro y me senté a admirar el paisaje que él me brindaba: su largo y lacio cabello rubio que llegaba al nivel de su pequeño y deseable trasero. Vi como puso una de sus manos sobre el vidrio y suspiraba, yo seguí fumando. Él sabía que yo lo estaba observando. Su espalda, esos brazos que ya mostraban músculos, su cintura que se veía perfecta cuando mis manos la rodeaban. Crucé mis piernas mientras exhalaba el humo de mi cigarrillo con éste entre mis dedos. Hizaki se giró un poco para preguntarme qué veía.

- El paisaje –le respondí-.

- Últimamente has estado disfrutando mucho del paisaje, ¿no? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi-

- Es que cuando tú estás, el paisaje se embellece como no tienes idea.

- ¿El vino te puso romántico o cursi? –inquirió mientras separaba mis piernas y se sentaba sobre ellas-

- Me puso Kamijo. –le contesté luego de apagar mi cigarrillo en el cenicero-

Al fin esos labios me pertenecían. Los lamía, mordía y saboreaba. La respiración de la princesa se aceleró rápidamente, sus manos se perdían en mi cabello: me lo halaba y desordenaba. Nuestras cabezas cambiaban de dirección con bastante rapidez. Sabíamos que hacer pero estábamos como niños desesperados, hambrientos. Lo separé un poco de mi y noté como se quejó por ello, no le di importancia. Simplemente me acerqué a sus labios y se los mordí uno a uno, quiso hacer lo mismo conmigo pero no lo dejé. Pegué mi frente de la suya y dándole pequeños y castos besos a sus labios fui quitándole la ropa pieza por pieza comenzando por su camisa. Al quedar sus hombros desnudos hice un camino de besos desde ellos hasta su boca mientras él se quedaba en silencio y disfrutaba de todo lo que le hacía. Tomé su cara entre mis manos con cuidado y lentitud y lo miré fijamente sin moverme, dejé que él iniciara el beso en esta oportunidad y así lo hizo; Hizaki no se detuvo a dar dulces besos, me quitó la chaqueta y la camisa de una sola vez, estaba claro lo que quería y por eso mismo lo detuve cuando ya estaba desabrochándome los pantalones.

Su cara mostraba la molestia que sentía en ese momento. Lo tomé del cabello y lo acerqué a mi bruscamente, nuevamente lo estaba besando sin impedimento alguno. Bajé mis manos hasta sus blancas y suaves nalgas y con un poco de esfuerzo lo levanté en peso e hice que me abrazara con sus piernas. Mi vientre sintió su erección completamente, lo deslicé un poco hacia abajo para que su trasero quedara justo al nivel de mi pene y me sintiera como yo a él. Sonrió descaradamente y me mordió el labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, como castigo empecé con los movimientos de cadera para desesperarlo mucho más de lo que ya estaba y lo logré: echó su cabeza hacia atrás y de manera instintiva también comenzó a mover sus caderas cadenciosamente. Apreté sus nalgas y volví a subirlo para poder llevarlo hasta la cama.

Entramos a la bella habitación que había reservado en ese hotel: una gran y hermosa cama con espaldar de hierro forjado nos esperaba con sus blancas e inmaculadas sabanas extendidas. Nos tiramos los dos en ella e inmediatamente le quité sus molestos pantalones para darme cuenta que mi sexy princesa no estaba usando ropa interior.

- Eso agiliza más el proceso. –fue lo que me dijo antes de enredar sus piernas a mis caderas-

- Parece que la princesa sabía muy bien lo que quería desde que lo vine a buscar en la mañana –comenté mientras pegaba mi cuerpo al suyo y lo friccionaba de arriba hacia abajo muy lentamente-

- ¿Tu que crees?

No había terminado de formular esa pregunta cuando soltó el agarre que mantenía con sus piernas y haciendo uso de su fuerza se ubicó sobre mí. Me dijo que colocara mis manos en los barrotes del espaldar de la cama y que por ningún motivo los soltara porque si no todo se acabaría y por ello accedí. Cuando la princesa amenaza, se asegura de cumplirla.

Hizaki por fin me quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior y vio que ya estaba más que excitado. Tocó mi pene con la punta de su dedo índice y lo repaso cual si fuese un dibujo. Mis espasmos comenzaron a tomar lugar así como también mis ganas de soltar los malditos barrotes, quería poner a Hizaki debajo de mí y penetrarlo de una vez, eso me estaba volviendo loco. Comenzó a masturbarme con extrema delicadeza y para agilizar un poco, yo subía y bajaba mis caderas.

- Quédate tranquilo, no te muevas. –me advirtió seriamente- Esto te pasa por estar queriendo jugar conmigo desde que salimos en la mañana.

No pude articular palabra. Si hubiese replicado a eso capaz y me iba peor. Presionó la punta de mi pene con su pulgar y me llevó al cielo en dos segundos, me estaba torturando de manera exquisita y yo no me quejaba de ello, al contrario: lo estaba disfrutando.

Se acomodó encima de mí y colocó mi pene entre sus nalgas antes de comenzar a subir y bajar. No existen palabras para describir la vista que tenía: algunas gotas de sudor furiosas viajaban por su pálido y esbelto cuerpo, su largo cabello comenzaba a pegarse de su cara y yo seguía con las ganas de soltar mis manos y poder acariciar su palpitante pene o al menos tenerlo dentro de mi boca y probar una vez más su sabor. Notó que hice ademanes de soltar los barrotes y apretó mi pene con fuerza lastimándome un poco.

- Te dije que no te soltaras.

Y así mis manos volvieron a su lugar. Al hacerlo, Hizaki se elevó un poco y posicionando mi pene en su entrada comenzó a bajar con lentitud para poder penetrarse. Sentía como su esfínter anal se expandía progresivamente para permitirme el paso. Al haber entrado por completo y al, ambos, haber gemido por ello, Hizaki se inclinó hacia delante y me besó. Colocó sus manos sobre mis pectorales y con ello se ayudaba a subir y bajar sus caderas. Yo solo veía como él echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y su cabello bailaba al ritmo que él mismo imponía. Su pene totalmente erecto y secretando fluidos pre-seminales me invitaba a tocarlo, a lamerlo a probarlo pero sabía que no podía. Sentía como sus nalgas caían en mis muslos ya que la princesa había aumentado la velocidad. No controlaba sus gemidos, mordía sus labios para poder suprimirlos pero era imposible. De repente dejó de subir y bajar y se quedó sentado sobre mí solo moviendo sus caderas de manera circular. Ahora era yo quien no podía controlar mis gemidos, me estaba volviendo loco de muchas maneras.

Cerré mis ojos para poder disfrutar mucho más del momento cuando siento que me estaba acariciando los testículos. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso: solté los barrotes lo tomé por los hombros y lo coloqué debajo de mí. Se notaba que él estaba sorprendido por mi repentino cambio en el juego pero ya no aguantaba más.

- Kamijo, te dije que no soltaras los barrotes.

- Nadie te dijo que fueras tan sensual.

Fue lo último que dije antes de comenzar a embestirlo con rapidez, fuerza y hasta con brusquedad. Pasé mis brazos debajo de los suyos y mis manos tomaron sus hombros, él solo subió sus caderas para permitirme más entrada y me abrazó con sus piernas. No se cuanto tiempo duramos así, pero no creo que haya sido mucho antes de volver a colocarnos en la posición original: Hizaki cabalgándome. Ahora si podía hacer y deshacer con él lo que quisiera. Cada una de mis manos se adueñaron de cada una de sus nalgas y las apretaba y palmeaba a antojo, sus gritos me ponían a mil. Me decía que lo tratara gentilmente pero sabía perfectamente lo que a él le gustaba: y la gentileza genuina no era algo que le encantaba todo el tiempo.

Tomé su pene entre mis manos y lo apreté unos segundos, desde la base hasta la punta y estuvo a punto de venirse. Lo masturbé variando la velocidad de lento a rápido y cuando me dijo que se venía, coloqué mis manos en sus caderas y lo mantuve en alto mientras yo tomaba el control de las embestidas una vez más. Lo penetré rápidamente y a los dos minutos me vacié dentro de su cuerpo, sentí como mi semen salía de su interior con cada nueva embestida que yo daba. Y así, aun estando dentro de él, lo masturbé lentamente y luego de un corto momento se descargó en mi mano.

Alcé mi mano y vi como sus fluidos resbalaban por mi brazo, llevé mis dedos hasta su pecho y los pasé entre sus pectorales hasta llevar el índice a su boca. Sacó su lengua y lamió mi dedo hasta que quedó limpio, si seguía haciendo eso me iba a excitar nuevamente, pensé en ese momento. Hizaki pasó su dedo por su pecho y tomó algo de su semen, se inclinó hacia delante e introdujo su dedo en mi boca. Mientras lo lamía en su totalidad comenzó a besarme apasionadamente. Abracé a mi hermosa princesa y me coloqué encima de su cuerpo sin dejar de besarlo.

- Te extrañe mucho. –le confesé mientras quitaba de su cara mechones de su cabello que se adherían allí por el sudor-

- Es la primera vez que me lo dices. –dijo y sonrió triunfante-

- Ya veo que tú no me extrañaste a mí. –acoté un poco dolido. Esperaba que me respondiera con un "yo también te extrañé mucho" pero no, le interesaba mucho el ganar siempre en esta relación-

- ¿Quién te dijo que no te extrañé? –me extrañó demasiado que me lo dijera aunque haya sido de esa manera- Vamos a ducharnos.

Y sin decir más, echó su cabello hacia un lado y caminó hasta el baño muy sensualmente. Pude ver que mis fluidos aún salían de su interior y bajaban por su pierna. Salté de la cama y me reuní con él en el baño. Nos bañaríamos para sudar otra vez.

* * *

Nos leemos en el capítulo 3. ^^


End file.
